Apathetic love
by Colour-chan
Summary: Yaoi LVHP: Harry only cares for one person. That person is not of the light. Together they will grow and fight for what they believe in.
1. Possession

Hello Readers! A treat for you as I'm moving to University this week and so no doubt will be busy for a while! I have a new story here that has been in progress for quite a while! It is pre-written far enough for me to begin posting now! I hope you enjoy it. Please read the warnings as it is M rated and rather smutty

Warnings: YAOI. SMUT. FROM THE START! Dark!Harry and LVHP established relationship. Abuse and eventual probable Severitus.

Disclaimer: I own zilch nothing nada…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 1 - Possession**

SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT.

"Merlin, Tom…oh…oh" Harry groaned weakly, his breath coming so fast it was painful. The tongue became more relentless, pressing deeper into him.

Tom's fingers dug into his hips, pushing open his cheeks as the tongue drove forward. Harry was completely lost in the sensations, swearing and moaning every few seconds. He needed more. His hips rocked back against the tongue over and over. Tom pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

"So pretty, like this Harry," his hand wrapped around Harry's straining erection. A cry as Harry arched forward, his knees threatening to give out. "So beautiful." He whispered into the boy's ear. Tom sighed and trailed his fingers down Harry's neck, brushing a small black mark. Fingers pushed away waist length hair and a Dark Mark was revealed. Except this Mark was not a skull but a heart. "You belong, to me."

Tom continued to stroke him as he drew back, trailing kisses over his neck, sinking his teeth gently into the soft flesh, marking him. He wetted two fingers in his own mouth, slipping them deep into the waiting body, twisting his fingers sharply.

"Y-yours," Harry whimpered, his head falling against the wall. "I need you... always_._"

Tom withdrew his fingers, grabbing hold of Harry's hips. He nudged Harry's legs open, pressing him against the wall, dominating him, using him, just as Harry craved. Harry thrusted forward to rub their erections together. Tom hissed.

"I am the one in control, my Raven, submit to me!"

"Tom, please…" his voice was worn out, coming in gasps.

Tom pushed Harry up the wall, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist. Bracing his hands against Tom's shoulders, his back pressed into the cold wall Harry could feel the hard length of Tom's arousal nudging his opening, pulsing against him as he rocked his hips. There was a harsh pain, shooting up his spine. Harry choked on a whimper, biting his lip against the pain as he was stretched so far, and filled to capacity. Tom was so _big._

"Gods, you're so tight," Tom shuddered breathlessly, "Are you okay?"

"For you." Harry replied.

Tom inched out of him before thrusting forward. Harry gasped, arching his back. Tom pushed forward again, stroking across his prostate. Harry whimpered, trying to move, trying to match the thrusts.

"Tom…" he moaned brokenly.

Tom rocked into him again. Harry's moan turned into a yell, his nails scraping across Tom's back leaving angry red lines.

"Right there," he choked, as Tom drove into him.

Harry cried out pushing down to try and impale himself harder, making Tom moan out loud.

"Harder, fuck me harder!"

Tom smirked, slamming into him, shoving him up the wall with every thrust.

Every thrust built up and both Tom and Harry were far beyond coherent speech. Faster and harder until,

"Ngghh…T...Tom…Ahhhhh!" Harry came violently, the force of his orgasm blinding, his release splattering across their chests

Tom jerked, and emptied himself into Harry's body. He collapsed forward against the small boy, pinning him against the wall.

"I love you Tom." whispered the emerald eyed teen. Tom smiled.

"I know you do," he replied picking the shaking boy up and depositing him on the bed. "Now rest, I will call for you at the end of the meeting, you have school in two days,"

"Of course my lord." he said softly, and Tom smiled. "I would do anything for you Tom," he sighed. Tom smirked, then stepped over and pulled the younger man into an embrace. Holding him tight he sighed.

"My poor little Raven. All alone in Dumbledore's lair. You'll be out soon," he said rocking the emerald eyed teen backwards and forwards softly, until he was sleeping. Tom carefully laid the boy down and smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oh what a shock that old fool was in for when he found out that Tom had no weakness anymore. He had found love, albeit in the most unlikely place. But, he was certainly content with it even if he would never admit it. It had been a month since he and Harry had met. Simply by accident in Hogsmede, Tom had been under a glamour. He hadn't recognised the Potter boy at first yet a strong breeze had revealed the scar underneath silky waist length ebony hair. Those sad, empty emerald eyes had locked gazes and Tom had felt as if everything in the world would be okay, so long as he could get those eyes to sparkle again.

Finding Harry discontent with Dumbledore and depressed with his situation at the Dursleys, Tom had called a truce. This had led to several more encounters, discussions and the finding that they had more in common than anyone. Harry had shown Tom his glamour's, over his eyes, his hair, his scars, and Tom had shown him that he didn't need to look like a snake all the time.....finally ending with them waking up entwined with each other the following morning. Tom had never known comfort like this, and he never wanted to let it go. So he had made Harry his, dominating him, forcing him to submit, to him, and only him, and Harry had seemed more than willing. They had sought out a blood ritual that hid his scar whenever he came to visit, in case he was seen and recognised.

Tom glanced down at the sleeping figure as he draped his black robes around himself. How something so beautiful would ever consent to be his, he would never understand. He concentrated and a glamour covered his face, returning it to the snake like persona of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He opened his ruby red slitted eyes and marched away to the meeting hall, making sure to carefully ward the bedroom where Harry lay.

He swept inside and glanced over his inner circle. Tom nodded at the circle.

"It has come to my attention that the village of Hogsmede has grown lax. It allows the students of Hogwarts there every other weekend. I wish to stir up a little....chaos. Next weekend, we shall spend a short while terrorizing those students," he smiled and the death eaters shivered.

"However, as soon as any of the teachers from Hogwarts appear, we will leave, this is simply a show, not an attack, none of you should be unduly harmed as a result of it," He looked around and after they had nodded their assent he had dismissed them, sweeping out of the room and closing his eyes, sending out a message to Harry through their link. In the bedroom Harry woke and nodded sleepily.

"I'm coming Tom. I'll always come when you call," Harry whispered. He stood up sleepily and shrugged on long loose robes, glamoured his scar and let his hair tumble loose down his back. He trudged wearily down the corridors to the library knowing Tom was sat in the library searching for a tome.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you enjoyed the start readers! Not all the chapters will be this short don't worry! Flames not appreciated but reviews will go to charity :D lol

Colour-chan x.X


	2. Discovery of a Spy

Next chapter!! Same warnings from last chapter! If you haven't read them DO SO or don't blame me when you come across something you don't like ^_^ enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_I'm coming Tom. I'll always come when you call," Harry whispered. He stood up sleepily and shrugged on long loose robes, glamoured his scar and let his hair tumble loose down his back. He trudged wearily down the corridors. Tom was sat in the library searching for a tome. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 2 – Discovery of a Spy**

Severus swore as he stole silently down the corridors. Really Dumbledore was getting annoying. Severus knew spying was dangerous but he also knew it needed to be done if they were to stand any chance. He slipped down another corridor and marked down the route on his map. Dumbledore had wanted as many maps of the inside of the headquarters as he could get. It was a risky job. Severus stopped and held his breath as he heard soft footfalls. He disillusioned himself and slipped into a side corridor waiting.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a young boy walk down the corridor dressed in a loose ebony gown. His eyes were as bright emeralds and his long silky hair as dark as his robes spilling down his shoulders and back. Ruby red lips were slightly parted. The boy passed him without noticing and continued down along the corridor.

Severus had no idea who the boy was and so he decided after a short debate to follow him. The boy turned left and pushed open a door that Severus knew lead to the library. The potions master took the door just before it, he slipped up to the second floor of the library and peered through the railings to see.

In one of the chairs Severus could see someone was sat. As that someone turned Severus saw it was a very handsome man, with dark hair and a chiselled face. The man looked up and Severus almost fell off the edge of the railings. The man had red eyes! The only person who had red eyes was....Voldemort! Severus collected himself, so Voldemort had obviously managed to regain his body. The boy walked forward and the dark lord smiled beckoning to him. Severus swallowed, now realising exactly what this boy was probably here for. The boy made his way over and was pulled viciously into the dark lords embrace. His chin was lifted and Voldemort leaned forward claiming those ruby lips. Severus had to swallow several more times as the boy made some sensual moans.

After a few minutes the dark lord pulled back and smirked at the sight of the boy, cheeks flushed hair mussed and lips swollen.

"Await me in my chambers I will be there shortly, take this with you," said Voldemort, handing the boy a thick book. Said boy nodded and taking the great volume moved back to the door. Voldemort sighed and the boy turned around.

"You look simply edible from behind you know," he smirked and the boy blushed. "Be careful wandering the corridors, don't stray from the path I taught you precious," said Voldemort.

"Of course not my lord," replied the boy. Who then turned and walked out. Severus had seen enough.

He slipped back down the stairs and hid in the shadows. The boy walked past slowly, idly staring into space. Severus watched him go and shaking his head started off silently in the other direction when he had passed. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice himself making a mistake. A _big_ mistake.

Severus had taken the left hand corridor leading back towards the library instead of the right hand passage leading to the apparition point. Severus heard footsteps and looked up confused. Straight into ruby eyes. He sucked in a breath and froze. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"I had so hoped I was wrong Severus." He said "Your potions talent makes you infinitely valuable to me." Snape knew he was cornered, there was nowhere to go. Voldemort sighed. "_Volous" _he said and Snape suddenly felt as if his body didn't belong to him anymore. "Come, follow me Severus," he swept down the corridor twisting and turning into the depths of the manor. He came to a huge black door with a green snake handle.

Tom hissed in parsletounge and they entered. A large chamber, one side a potions lab, the other a somewhat more gruesome sight. Chains attached to the walls and blood over the floor. Tom led Severus over and manacled him to the wall. Then released the spell. Severus struggled his eyes narrowed. "It isn't particularly pleasant in here is it? Well no need to worry, you'll have company soon anyway." He nodded and walked out.

After a short while the doors reopened. Severus watched in surprise as the green eyed boy from before walked in gracefully, now dressed in ridiculously short blood red robes. The robes hung just over his curved behind, leaving little to the imagination. They tapered at the waist by a small leather belt and had longish tight sleeves attached to a ring on both his middle fingers. His ebony hair was tied in a high ponytail and swung from side to side as he walked. Those green, green eyes glittered in the darkness of the room. The boy padded over to Severus and tipped his head on one side.

"A pity Severus, Tom liked you," he said softly before shaking his head. Severus growled at him. They boy looked amused and walked over to the potions lab. Clicking his fingers the whole chamber lit up and Severus blinked several times. The boy flitted around the lab taking various ingredients and beginning a potion. Severus marvelled at the motions the boy went through perfectly, and with such grace.

"Who are you?" he growled after a while. The boy looked up after casting a stasis spell and walked over before sitting on the floor a few feet away from him.

"I am a lot of people, but I suppose, until we become friends you can call me Raven. It's what Tom calls me around here anyway," he said stretching out long milky white legs.

"Why are you here?" Severus asked. The boy looked distant for a minute.

"Because I belong to Tom," he replied.

"Belong? Like a slave, or a whore?" Severus spat out, the boy looked at him for a second and then smiled a little.

"Both, but only through my free will," he replied. Severus frowned, that made no sense.

"Why would a boy with potions talent such as yours become a slut?" he ground out.

"Never call my Raven that again if you wish to survive another minute Severus" came a cold voice from the doorway. Snape looked up at the figure of lord Voldemort in the doorway. The boy stood up.

"My lord!" he said and Tom opened his arms. Raven ran into them and Tom held him close before pulling his ponytail to tip his head back and ravish his mouth thoroughly. Raven melted into the man's arms and Severus narrowed his eyes.

"My Raven, deserves much more respect than you have been giving him." Continued Tom after parting from the boy's lips. He held the boy against his side with an arm around his waist possessively. Tom smirked. "_Crucio,"_ he intoned and Severus gritted his teeth as the pain hit him. Thousands of red hot needles under his skin, in his mind, in his heart.

He lasted about 25 seconds before he began to scream. Tom held it for another 10 and then released it, leaving Severus panting and wincing. Tom raised his wand again after a second and Severus winced, but his eyes widened when Raven put his hand on the dark Lords arm.

"Spare him Tom, please? He will be invaluable to us inside Hogwarts, and we need someone we can trust with the secret. I'm sure he can be convinced," The Dark Lord looked down at the teen on his arm.

"If you can convince him to give you an unbreakable vow, you may do with him as you please my Raven, I do not trust him, and it will take longer for him to regain my trust than yours." With that the dark lord kissed the boy on the top of the head and swept to the door. "Be in my chambers within the hour,"

"Yes my lord," replied Raven nodding his head.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oh no! what will our Sevvie choose? Will he listen to Harry and will he put aside his differences?

Reviews power the fan that stops my computer from overheating ^^ please help!

Colour-chan x.X


	3. A choice

Next chapter! Usual warnings! Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_If you can convince him to give you an unbreakable vow, you may do with him as you please my Raven, I do not trust him, and it will take longer for him to regain my trust than yours." With that the dark lord kissed the boy on the top of the head and swept to the door. "Be in my chambers within the hour,"_

"_Yes my lord," replied Raven nodding his head. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 3 – Unbreakable Vow**

"I will now tell you something which may help you to decide your mind as to which side your loyalty belongs with. I know you are dark Severus, however your guilt at the death of Lily Evans has forced you to join a side you do not believe in."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You don't deserve to even speak her name!" he spat out "She died because of something I shouldn't have done," The boy laughed and Severus frowned.

"Let me tell you something Severus, the light _**will**_ lose, this is _**certain**_," Snape snorted.

"What makes _you_ so sure?" Raven smirked

"Because without their precious weapon the light side is _nothing_," Severus snorted again.

"So you're going to try and kill the famous Harry Potter, again. Much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid the boy does rather have good luck in surviving, it won't be so easy." The boy laughed again a silvery laugh that made Severus shiver.

"Oh Professor, it _is_ that easy, because you see, Harry Potter is already dead," Severus looked up at him shocked.

"When!? How did you?!..." The boy grinned disconcertingly. Then he reached up and undid his hair letting it spill over his shoulders. He bent down until he was kneeling in front of Severus, and smiled sweetly.

"I thought you were supposed to be sharp Professor?" he giggled "Let me give you a clue, describe the boy-who-lived for me," Severus frowned not understanding at all.

"Like his father, except for his eyes...." Severus's breath hitched as he looked back into the brilliant green eyes of Raven kneeled in front of him. "No..." he whispered. Harry giggled,

"Oh yes professor, Harry Potter is very much dead, and so the light...has already lost." he said smiling.

Severus let his head fall forwards onto his chest as he processed this information. Harry stood up. "Think about it Severus, if you want to live through this war, I suggest you pick the winning side! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go," he stood up and sauntered to the door.

Then turned back slightly. "I do hope you see my point of view Severus, Dumbledore is not how he appears, I'm sure you know this. I also told you the truth when I said Tom likes you, he respects your talents, and you could have a good life after the war. I hope you realise now I am not my father and we can be friends..." he trailed off and slipped out shutting the door behind him.

Harry pushed open the door to Tom's chambers and stepped inside his mind occupied with thoughts of having to leave soon for Hogwarts. He could hear the shower on in the bath room and pushed the door open a small amount to admire Tom. He was so...amazing. Every part of him. Harry was still utterly shocked that Tom had ever accepted him, Harry, Boy, Freak. He shook his head and smiled running his fingers through his hair and groaning softly as he imagined it was Tom. Harry untied the front of the short robe enough to let some skin show.

He then arranged himself on the bed. After a little thought he decided it was best to pretend to be tired and unaware. Tom liked it when Harry was completely unguarded in his actions. So Harry lay on the bed his legs slightly curled in on himself and his hair spread around like a pool of night. He closed his eyes and regulated his breathing.

Tom stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He hoped his Raven would be back from speaking to Severus soon. He felt his groin stir as he thought of his little one spread on the bed. He smirked..._so good_.

He pulled a towel around his waist and stepped out into the bedroom. He stopped still and then smirked even wider as he saw his Raven curled up on the bed, looking very much like an angel of Hell. He made his way over quietly and crawled across the bed until he was above Harry leaning on his hands. He reached out and stroked a strand of hair away.

Harry stirred his eyes fluttering open, before coming to rest on him. Emerald eyes widened and he shifted until he was lying on his back with his legs spread wide and his throat bared. The submissive pose that always made Tom so hard it hurt. Tom groaned and settled himself between his Raven's legs. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Tom sighed in his head before leaning forwards to claim the small beautiful boy beneath him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Light seeped in through the curtains splashing across the face of one Harry Potter. The boy didn't wake, instead whimpered slightly in the back of his throat and curled in on himself. There came a low chuckle and sooty lashes fluttered before opening to unfocused emerald eyes. A slim pale hand stroked softly across Harry's cheek and he sighed and leaned into the touch.

"My lord," he whispered smiling slightly.

"It is time to wake my Raven, I have business to attend to. I hope you can amuse yourself. The kitchens and Library are open to you as always and I have warded the garden so you can spend some time outside." Harry sighed '_Tom is too good to me'_ he smiled and sat up, ebony hair a mess.

"Thank you Tom, I hope you can come back soon," Tom nodded before sweeping from the room glamouring himself along the way.

Harry sat up and sighed running his hands through his hair before deciding that he was too tired to do anything much. He would visit Severus, perhaps the man might have decided already. Harry rose, shrugging on a long emerald sleeping gown. The hem brushed the floor and the sleeves were too long, but Harry felt it was comfortable.

He slipped on some boxers and turned the handle of the room before walking quietly down several corridors before stopping and taking a detour to the kitchens. He pushed open the door and smiled at the mass of house elves working away happily. One looked up and squealed and suddenly Harry was surrounded by them.

"Master Harry Sir! We's so happy to see youse! Is youse hungry? We's be making you breakfast?" Harry laughed.

"Yes please Natty, I'm hungry but I shall eat a little later so have you got anything to take with me? I wish to visit Severus and I need something for him as well," Natty bobbed her head in a bow and several elves rushed around the kitchen gathering together foods and placing them on a tray. Natty passed Harry a fruit salad while glaring disapprovingly at him.

"Master Harry is much too thin! Fruits is not enough! Youse will be coming back later to eat more!" Harry smiled and then nodded,

"Yes Natty I promise," he said she nodded and gave him the tray for Severus. Harry left.

Walking down several corridors humming he made his way to the room Severus was in. He opened the door and paced quietly over to the sleeping potions master, who was still chained to the wall. Harry kneeled down placing the tray in front of him.

"Severus?" he said softly. The man started awake jerking on his chains before hissing as the rubbed against his wrists. Harry winced himself.

"I brought you something, I'm going to unlock your hands now, please don't do anything stupid," The potions master focused hazy eyes on Harry before nodding slightly. Harry clicked his fingers and the chains fell to the floor. The ebony haired boy pushed the tray forward and smiled a little; Severus nodded in return and began to eat.

"Have you thought any more on my offer Severus?" he said after a little while. Severus froze then sighed.

"You are not your father at all," he finally conceded. "I have always been dark and I know it, as a Slytherin I must choose for self-preservation." He said glancing at Harry and a ghost of a smile twitched at his lips. "I'm sure I can act as passably if not better than you can back at school Potter,"

Harry giggled "If you say so Sir, but I have to warn you, I'm a natural," Severus snorted, and Harry stuck his tongue out.

Leaning forwards Harry held out his hands and Severus clasped them tightly.

"I Severus Tobias Snape vow loyalty to the Dark Cause, should I ever betray may my death come on swift wings." He said firmly. Their joined hands glowed golden a moment as the vow formed and Harry beamed pleased with the words.

Severus released Harry's hands and resumed eating. The sight of Severus Snape eating off a dungeon floor without cutlery made for a funny sight. Harry couldn't help but giggle. Severus glared at him after he voiced his opinion aloud and that is how Tom found them a little later. Harry was still giggling madly.

"Hello little one, I trust you have explained things to Severus?" Harry whirled round smiling.

"My lord!" Tom smiled and opened his arms as Harry jumped on him. Severus stood and bowed deeply.

"I am eternally grateful that you have seen fit to forgive me my Lord, I will not fail you and would be honoured to watch over My Prince at Hogwarts should he return." Tom stared at Severus in surprise.

"Well little one, you indeed have a gift in turning people," Harry giggled and hid his face into Tom's neck.

"Consider yourself reinstated Severus, Oh and promoted, there will be a meeting of the inner circle today at noon, be there, I am introducing My Raven,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

How will the introductions go? Will anyone recognise Harry or will Tom glamour him? Wait and see!

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews will drive storm clouds away! Band together for good weather :)


	4. another spy?

Whoop People! Fast updates and wonderful readers! Enjoy this chapter! Some catboy!Harry smut for you! :0 YAY!

Usual warnings!

* * *

"_Consider yourself reinstated Severus, Oh and promoted, there will be a meeting of the inner circle today at noon, be there, I am introducing My Raven," _

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Bad, bad Raven and another spy?**

Harry had retreated back to Tom's room after talking with Severus. Tom had gone off to his study to sort out various papers and talk with Lucius about some work. Natty had popped in with a late breakfast of scrambled eggs and Harry had savoured every mouthful of his favourite breakfast. He lay around sucking on the end of the fork and counting the books on Tom's shelf. Harry was bored.

He rolled from side to side on the bed, wearing just the loose robes and giggled when he fell off one side. He felt like a child again. The childhood he had missed. Then he thought of Tom and blushed a bit, perhaps not quite a child.

Harry's eyes clouded over and he sighed out loud "Mmmnnn Tom," he whispered, rolling back over on the bed and rocking his hips against the sheets. Harry moaned at the sensations. He reached a hand down and began to stroke himself softly. He writhed on the silk sheets before he put his hand down further and pressed two fingers into himself gasping. "Oh godsss, Tom," he whispered bucking back on himself. He _needed _Tom.

Harry crawled over to the bedside drawer and quickly pulled on a choker with a bell. Then, concentrating, he used magic to give himself cat ears and a tail laughing lightly, Tom's fetishes were nothing as one would expect a Dark Lord's to be. He purred loudly running his fingers over his straining erection before draping a cloth over himself so he was decent and snapping his fingers. Natty appeared.

"Natty, please get Tom, please! Tell him it's urgent!" he said Natty's eyes widened and she nodded her head

"Natty shall get Master at once!" she said bobbing her head and disappearing. Within about two minutes the door burst open and Tom came in looking flustered. Harry grinned.

"My Raven? What's.....?" Tom trailed off as Harry pulled the bedcovers off slowly purring loudly.

"Please my lord...I just can't get rid of it," he said his erection obvious. Harry was purring and crawling over the bed to Tom who stood frozen in the doorway. Harry swished his new tail, curling it around his slim thighs. "Master?" he whimpered.

Tom blinked once before he smirked. Harry lay back on the bed as he watched Tom follow his every movement. Harry whimpered and mewled softly before thrusting two fingers into himself and arching his back. "P...Please," he begged. Tom's eyes darkened and he pounced. Pulling off his robes and shutting the door with a bang.

Pinning Harry's hands he conjured rope and tied them above his head.

"My lord...oh!" he gasped as Tom ran his hands over Harry's thighs.

"My bad, bad little Raven, distracting me from my work with Lucius" Tom's eyes glittered. "I'm going to have to punish you," he said pushing several fingers into Harry hard. Harry cried out twisting and trying to get free of the bindings. Tom bit down on one of his ears and Harry purred loudly rubbing his head against Tom's face.

Kissing the ebony haired boy hard Voldemort removed his fingers and putting himself in their place. He watched pleased as his little Raven squirmed and moaned under his touch. Inching himself inside he closed his eyes in ecstasy feeling the tightness enveloping his cock.

Harry was mewling and panting under him and Tom hissed his blood on fire. He adored the way Harry's cute cat ears would twitch and he growled before biting down on one again. Harry cried out arching his back and locking his legs around Tom's waist.

"P...Please Tom!" he moaned. Tom made a small testing thrust and when Harry squealed he was satisfied that his Raven was ready, he began a brutal pace, pounding into him and pulling his hips up to make the angle easier. Harry moaned and writhed, panting and feeling somewhat like a whore as Tom chuckled above him, forcing him into the mattress and stretching his insides.

Throwing his head back and shouting Tom's name Harry came over his stomach. Tom groaned as Harry clenched and watching the picture the boy made in ecstasy pushed Tom over the edge himself. He emptied himself inside before collapsing forward and bracing himself on his forearms to avoid crushing the smaller boy.

He lay panting for a moment watching Harry drowsily blinking and mewling. Hot breaths mingled and Harry arched up to lick Tom's face tracing his lips and bringing out his tongue for another deep languid kiss. Tom sighed as they broke for air and pulled out.

He raked his gaze over the sticky mess he had created and felt a smirk cover his lips at the thought that his Raven was lying there claimed, full of _his_ seed, covered in _his _scent.

Harry purred and then curled up tight beside him. Tom stroked the hair and then lay back on the bed lethargic.

"You're a complete minx you know?" he said groaning. "You do realise while you can lay around here I have to get back to Lucius now?!" Emerald eyes peeked out from between smoky lashes as Harry giggled. Tom rolled his eyes before pushing himself up and striding to the bathroom to get clean.

"Clean yourself up and put on the red robes. I left a mask for you in the cupboard; I want to introduce you in an hour or so. Be ready," Harry nodded and Tom left shutting the door.

* * *

Harry rolled off the bed and crawled into the bathroom, running the water for a bath with a snap of his fingers. Throwing in scented rose petals and feeling somewhat spoilt Harry slid in sighing. Warm baths were the epitome of wealth. He washed carefully, letting his hair soak up the scent before climbing out and pulling a large thick white towel around him and drying off a little.

Harry made his way out of the bathroom sulking about his long hair making his back wet again. Wandering out into the room he froze as he saw a figure rifling through the writing desk at the back of the room.

Harry narrowed his eyes and waving his hand set off the silent alarm that Tom had installed in case something was ever really wrong. Then he slipped the cupboard door open and put on the half face white mask Tom had left for him. The figure finally realised he wasn't alone in the room alone and he turned quickly with his wand out. Harry had his arm stretched out in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" hissed the man. Harry just smirked. Then twisted his arm around and bought his hand slowly into a fist. The man's eyes widened and he convulsed in pain. After a few seconds screaming Harry opened his fist in one swift fluid movement, and the man exploded, literally. Blood splattered across the walls in morbid patterns and shredded flesh lay in patches on the floor. Harry's white towel and mask had had not been spared and he stood there covered in blood with his long black hair loose and wet behind him.

The door opened and Voldemort burst in, followed closely by part of his inner circle. Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus and Rodolphus. Voldemort took in the view before turning to Harry.

"Raven? What happened? Are you well? We were out on the grounds when you set off the alarm."

Harry turned to him and tipped his head on one side.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood, it's his." He replied smiling. Tom motioned to Severus who moved forward taking Harry in his arms before walking into the bathroom to check him over. Tom turned to the rest,

"Identify the remains, I will discuss the boy later." he said before following Severus.

* * *

Raven was sat on the floor with Severus kneeling behind him running careful fingers through his hair to check for head injuries.

"Really I'm _fine_ Sev!" exclaimed the small boy, "He didn't get near me!" Tom stalked over and looked at Severus who nodded at him.

"He is correct, there are no injuries," he replied and Tom nodded in return scooping Harry off the floor and looking at him sternly.

"You were in a towel, obviously you came from the bathroom. Had you stayed in there after setting off the alarm I would have been much happier Raven," he said frowning. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tom, I'm not made of glass, and I'm not pregnant yet, stop worrying, I can take care of myself!" he protested slightly annoyed. Tom sighed.

"I know Raven, but I can't help but worry. I can only guess at what Lucius and the others are speculating about you right now minx, we'd better get you dressed and I'll call a meeting." He turned to Severus.

"Severus would you please fetch the red robes from the cupboard, and then call a meeting of the inner circle, await us in the meeting chambers." Severus nodded and fetched them. Harry pulled on the red robes, letting his hair spill loose over his back he replaced the mask he had taken off then turned to Voldemort.

"Tom….Do you think it'll be okay?" he asked softly. Tom smirked,

"Of course, if you're lucky Bellatrix won't try to smother you with kisses and cookies," Harry winced.

"That would be disturbing…." He replied.

"She is disturbing." Tom said matter of factly sweeping out of the bathroom and beckoning Harry to follow.

* * *

OMG BELLATRIX WITH COOKIES :D that has to be worth a very small one-shot ficlet! Look out for it soon everyone! ^_^ hope you enjoyed it love to hear some comments on the smut and how it can be improved for everyone :p

Reviews will make Bellatrix's cookie dough light and airy :D


End file.
